Land Pollution Vice-Minister Hiramechimedes
Land Pollution Vice-Minister Hiramechimedes appeared in 2008 TV series called Engine Sentai Go-Onger. Land Pollution Vice-Minister Hiramechimedes (害地副大臣ヒラメキメデス''Gaichi Fuku Daijin Hiramekimedesu'') is Yogostein's subordinate and Gaiark's top tactical genius, and a more serious threat than the Pollution Ministers. Whenever inspired with a plan, the 3 lights on his head flash as he says "Pok-Pok-Ping!" (ポク・ポク・ピーン! Poku-Poku-Pīn!) with the sextant, and protractor on his chest body indicating the plan's greatness. Hiramechimedes is feared by the Engines, making them frightened husks of their former selves in his numerous victories which they eventually overcame. During the early stages of the Gaiark takeover of Machine World, Hiramechimedes was tasked with inventing weapons. His greatest accomplishment was creating the Barbaric Dohma SP. He felt disrespected because Yogostein did not acknowledge his brilliance. In retaliation he considered assassinating the Land Pollution Minister and taking that spot within the ranks, but things took a turn for the better when Yogostein reached out to Hiramechimedes and offered him the rank of Vice-Minister of Land Pollution. After this, he swore loyalty to Yogostein, vowing to do everything within his power to aid him in his goal of domination. Some time before Speedor BV and Buson chased the Pollution Ministers to the Human World (as shown in the opening scene in the first episode), the Wing Engines chased Hiramechimedes into a worm hole that sent him into an unknown dimension and them to the Human World (where they would eventually meet Hiroto and Miu). This incident would lead the Pollution Ministers to assume that he mysteriously disappeared. He would later resurface months later on the Human World to serve under Yogostein again, only to be once more pursed by the Wing Engines and the Go-On Wings. Eventually, Hiramechimedes, along with Yogostein and Chainsaw Banki, stages his apparent banishment from Hellgaille palace as part of a plan to deceive the Go-Ongers and kill Go-On Gold. However the plan goes wrong yet again with the arrival of Engine-Oh G9 and Hiramechimedes refuses to return to Yogostein out of shame, spending long days of calculation for a means to kill the Go-Ongers. After a vain attempt to destroy the Go-On teams, Hiramechimedes finally finds the answer he had been looking for: to beat the Go-Ongers at their own game with raw power rather than with intellect. To that end he sneaks back into Hellgaille Palace and, inspite of Yogostein's pleas, infuses himself with a hundred times the Bikkurium amount that a Savage Machine Beast needs for "Industrial Revolution". In consequence, the stress of this destroyed Hiramechimedes' mind as he upgrades into a more powerful and insane babbling form called Detaramedes (デタラメデス Detaramedesu). Though he almost defeats Engine-Oh G9 after executing "Big Industrial Revolution", Detaramedes's downfall comes from Sōsuke's reckless refusal to give up. In the end, Go-On Red scraps Detaramedes, with only the Hacalibur remaining for Yogostein to collect. However, while the Go-Ongers visit a shrine in the woods, they encounter Hiramechimedes' ghost, referring to himself as Urameshimedes (ウラメシメデス Urameshimedesu) and has teamed up with a demon called Bakki (伐鬼（ばっき）''Bakki'') from Samurai World. Even after scaring the Go-Ongers, Hiramechimedes is finally put to rest by another G9 Grand Prix. Arsenals * Hacalibur (ハカリバー Hakaribā) ** Calculus-theme Attacks: *** Pi Beam (円周率パイビーム Enshūritsu Pai Bīmu): Sends out a beam of numbers from his sword that ties up an enemy,preventing them from moving. *** Triangle-themed Attacks: **** Equilateral Triangle Slash (正三角形斬り Seisankakkei Giri) **** Isosceles Right Triangle Slash (直角二等辺三角形斬り Chokkaku Nitōhen Sankakkei Giri) **** Acute Triangle Slash (鋭角三角形斬り Eikaku Sankakkei Giri) **** Hiramechi Kill-Factor: Pythagorean Theorem (ヒラメキ殺法・三平方の定理 Hirameki Sappō: Sanheihō no Teiri) See Also * Venjix * Lavagor Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Robots Category:Characters Portrayed by Kazuya Nakai Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2008 Category:Super Sentai Universe